


A Family of Swords

by OP4844



Category: One Piece
Genre: Caring Roronoa Zoro, Cute Kids, Family, Family Feels, Feels, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Meddling Kids, Multilingual Character, father zoro, pushy kids, soft, soft zoro roronoa, sword kids
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-29 13:15:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20797220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OP4844/pseuds/OP4844
Summary: Sanji wasn't aware of the family of oddballs living the floor above him.(This is a rewrite)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is the new version based on my previous work, hope you guys will like it. The original is still posted if you guys are curious about the first version. Tell me what ya think and thanks for reading ^_^

With the day he had, Sanji was really looking forward to the next two days off. Working two positions during an eleven hour shift was not his greatest idea. But he managed well enough so a mental pat on the back was well deserved.

It had been his turn to open, so he arrived at 6:30 AM to prepare the kitchen and get the Baratie up and running in time for opening at 8:00. Originally he was scheduled to leave at 3:00, but one of their lovely waitresses had to call in sick due to feeling ill. They were short staffed as it was; but there was no way he was going to allow a lady to work when she was not feeling well. As what any gentleman would do, he offered to cover her shift.

Commendable intentions or not, he pretty much set himself up to have a hell of a day. Her gratitude over the phone had distracted him from realizing that their shifts overlapped. For three hours he had to keep up with his sous chef duties _and_ wait on the clients- including unappreciative assholes who he would rather kick to the curb than treat politely. He also didn’t end up leaving until after eight.

Overall it was a long day, and all he wanted was to kick back his feet and have a soak with a glass of wine in hand. There was no way he’ll be getting up earlier than ten tomorrow. And if Carne or Patty even think of screwing with him the next two days he’s going to kick their asses so hard, they’ll be the ones needing a shift cover.

Relaxation was only minutes away, he never appreciated living so close to work than he does today. His apartment was within walking distance from the Baratie, and thankfully at such a cheap rent. It had been a year since he came back from France and had bunked with Zeff for some months before he made enough cash to move out. It was a good neighborhood and was convenient at the time when he needed to save every cent he can to open up his own establishment. It’s been a little over four months so far and he knows that days like these is what will make his ambition for his own restaurant come true.

A smile graced his face as he neared home, it would be good to rid himself of the fish odor from working all day in the kitchens. His enjoyment at the thought of soothing his sore muscles nearly made him miss a lump on the stairs- his own apartment being on the second floor; leading up to the floor above.

Taking a closer look at the odd shape, he pieced together that it was a child. Asleep. In the dark. Alone.

_‘Whose kid is this?’ _He couldn’t help but think. Taking a quick glance around for a parent, anyone really, that was missing a kid. _‘I can’t just leave him here.’ _Debating on whether to call someone, he thought it would be better to wake the kid. For all he knew it could have been a run-away.

Sanji was about to shake the kid awake when out of nowhere the little bugger just bursts awake and levels Sanji with a stare that is much too serious on such a young face. Deep soul searching gold eyes stay locked on Sanji and he couldn’t help thinking that the kid looked like those statues at the museum.

If it wasn’t for the occasional blinks and rising chest signifying breathing, Sanji would literally claim that he’s looking at a ghost. The boy was on the young side, probably ten at most, with white blond hair coupled with pale skin that gave him an odd shine.

He looked away, if only to make sure he wasn’t seeing things due to tiredness, and nope. Still there, still staring at him. It was mildly unnerving to be looked at so intensely that he was thankful when the kid quirked his head to look over his shoulder. A sweet smile appeared on his face that finally made the child look his age.

Taking his chance to escape those weirdly mature intimidating eyes, Sanji quickly jams his keys into the hole and was almost home free. 

That is, before he was almost knocked onto the ground by two small bodies colliding into his legs; letting out giggles so similar to Luffy’s when he’s being mischievous. _‘This is getting ridiculous, what the hell?’ _Stabilizing himself, and his patience running thin, he was seconds away from going off on the brats, a scolding on the tip of his tongue.

He’s interrupted from his verbal lash out when a gruff voice barks out from beneath the stair way, in a language that definitely wasn’t English. The call out seemed to only fuel the trouble makers on as the two boys laughed louder, responding in the same unknown language.

Taking two steps at a time the owner of the voice quickly climbs up the stairs; reveling a man in his mid-twenties with a strong build and an unamused expression on his face. He makes quick work of dislodging the two miscreants from Sanji’s legs and continues to reprimand them in that same rough baritone.

The boys are undeterred by being moved and only cling on to the other man’s person, less giggly but still smiling. Likely finding their play and harassment of random people funny as only a child can. The other man can only shake his head in exasperation and crouches down to their height, his words coming out in a softer tone. He takes what seems to be the youngest, a little black haired boy, in a strong arm against his chest. The other deciding to stay attached to a leg, completely comfortable as if he’s done it hundreds of times. The sight was endearing if anything.

Sanji offhandedly continues watching the bizarre scene and distractedly takes notice of the ghost kid on the stranger’s shoulders. He had forgotten all about the first weird kid, _‘when did he even move?’ _Eyeing the stranger, Sanji can’t help but recall those specific looks crossing Zeff’s own face when he was growing up. Without a doubt this was the kids’ father or at least their guardian. 

The man straightens up and Sanji finally takes a good look at the other. He was well muscled, if the form fitting shirt was anything to go off on; taller than Sanji’s own 6’0 height by an inch or two. His hair was green, which reminded him too much of the moss that grows in the spring. Overall he was easy on the eyes, so maybe he won’t give him a piece of his mind for letting his brats run him over. He must have been staring for a while, lost in thought, since he’s momentarily disoriented when the other stretches out a hand to shake.

Instinctually he extends his own and is met with a firm grip from a hand that had obviously been hard labor. They were well worn and calloused in contrast to his own that he paid specific attention to keep well maintained, he was a chef after all. Still scrutinizing the other he almost misses the other speaking.

“Sorry about my boys, they usually stay away from people.” The hand that wasn’t holding the little dark head running across already disheveled green hair, a sheepish look crossing his face. “These two mainly-” motioning to the boy in his arm and the red haired child still gripping his strong leg, “-though they’re rascals they tend to behave.”

The two little miscreants let out soft giggles at gaining attention, while the oldest of the three raises a finger to his lips to quiet them down while the grown-ups were speaking.

“This one-” poking the young blonde on his shoulders, “-is calm most of the time, unless influenced by the two troublemakers.” Is voiced in a mock scolding tenor; but the undertone of affection was apparent as the taller man allows a slight smile to grace his lips as he glances at the boys. With a shrug, he makes a more neutral face saying _‘what can you do?’ _“I’m Zoro by the way.”

“Sanji, and it’s fine, I used to give my old man a hard time too.” Sanji answers back with a soft chuckle at remembering his kid days with Zeff. “You’ve lived here long? Pretty sure I would have seen you at least once, especially the kids.”

“We moved here about a month ago, I work long hours so I’m usually home late. It’s often that I’m carrying the boys home since they fall asleep on the way.”

The child on Zoro’s shoulders nods, emphasizing his guardian’s words as true. A small yawn escapes the poor kid and the eye rub is greater proof than anything.

Zoro gets a better grip on the little one in his arm and speaks lowly to the boy attached to his leg in that same language as before. The child lets go and raises his arms up in the universal sign all children seem to know to be picked up. He too is lifted into Zoro’s other arm, who is unfazed by the extra three small weights. A muffled yawn is released against Zoro’s neck as the boy nuzzles his face into his supposed father.

Sanji will forever deny that the image of the small family sent a small burst of warmth within him at the tender scene.

With a soft sigh that if Sanji didn’t know any better, sounded disappointed; the greenette turns his gaze to Sanji. He can see where the kid got such an intense stare from, if the look he was receiving from Zoro was anything to go by.

“Better take these three to bed.” Getting a firmer grip on all three boys Zoro begins the climb to his floor. He pauses and adds “See you around?”

“Yea, see you.” Sanji responds as the he takes a last look at the retreating back going to the upper floor. He steps into his own apartment and goes over what just transpired. ‘Hell of a day.’ He kicks off his shoes and slumps on his couch, rubbing a hand through his locks. He felt it better to ponder over his not-so-new neighbors when he’s less drained.

The fatigue of his day coming back full force reminds him to set out on competing his original plans of a soak with a smoke and some wine. The image of his striking neighbor and his odd band of brats moves further and further to the back of his mind; although a last thought lingers, ‘he never did mention a mother in the picture.’

With a shrug he makes way toward his bathroom, a smoke in one hand and a glass of wine in the other.


	2. A Piece of Kuina

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bit of Zoro's POV and some background info.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am not good with names, so I just shortened the original titles for the kids.   
I am going to indulge in self made head cannons through out the fic, so please bare with me. (One being that Zoro knows three languages, I'll explain further on that as I move along with the story.)  
Hope you all enjoy and shoot me up with comments on what you think

The boys were going to be the death of him. Especially Tetsu and Shu who were both sound asleep in Zoro’s arms. They were still young, so he really didn’t have it in him to outright reprimand the two for their usually harmless play. Still, that was not how he wanted to officially meet his attractive down stairs neighbor.

He had seen the blonde- Sanji, several times throughout the month his boys and him had been inhabiting their current residence. His own hours not being set in stone due to the nature of his work; he had found it a bit odd to see the other man come and go at various hours. It had taken all his will power to not do a full on background check on the other man when he had moved here.

His suspicions were put to rest the same week he arrived when he discovered the other man was employed at a restaurant of all things. With any uncertainties out of the way, Zoro found out that his wariness morphed into interest from afar.

In contrast to his usual action before thinking it through personality, he had yet to actually speak to the blonde; that is, before today. What a fantastic way of meeting each other, with his boys barreling into the other man.

The three rascals who have practically become his sons were aware of his intrigue- specifically Wado, and felt that their pseudo father needed a push. Curse his boys for being so perceptive in the affairs of adults, that they literally forced Zoro’s hand to introduce himself- and them. He knows the three have smelled the delicious scent of food coming from Sanji’s apartment, and the man’s person himself. They have been pleading to visit the Blonde’s restaurant for the last week, and now they saw an opportunity and took it.

Today will be the first of many attempts his brats will try to warm up to the man in order to possibly receive free food.

He swears that Luffy is rubbing off on his kids.

With a sigh and a mental eye roll at being pressured by _children_ to socialize, he begins their nightly ritual. He makes way toward the wash room, already in the process of gently nudging the two in his arms awake. Sleepy or not, they all needed to brush their teeth and put on their nightwear.

The two in his arms make soft protests at being dislodged from their human pillow, but follow through on their task if only to reach their beds sooner. He rubs a hand over Shu’s black curls as the little one gives him a sleepy grin full of toothpaste. Tetsu sticks his tongue out when he is finished, likely still irked at being awoken from his slumber. Wado, as usual is calm and behaved, and only lets out a soft laugh at his youngest little brother’s annoyance, also rubbing his own hand through red hair. 

Wado had been battling against his own tiredness; but he knows his eldest wouldn’t allow himself to fall asleep until the other two were tucked into bed. He knows that Wado made it his personal mission to watch over his unofficial younger siblings, and he took it seriously- or as seriously as a ten year old could. He had offered support in his own childlike way since Zoro could remember; and once more is reminded of his relief that the little blonde had accepted him as his guardian.

It has been about six years since he took in Wado as his own- since Kuina had passed away. His tough as nails foster sister, killed in the crossfire of rival gangs; leaving behind a mourning father and brother as well as a devastated child.

Even back then Wado had a certain maturity beyond his young age, understanding with quiet reluctance that his mother wasn’t coming back.

Wado’s father left to who knows where- the coward, relinquishing responsibility from his then four year old son. He had decided to drug his sorrows away- better to not feel anything apparently and eventually just went off and disappeared, not to be heard from since. 

Zoro had grown up in a dojo with Kuina and her father, who took him in as a kid; when he had ran away from the orphanage for the hundredth time. Koushirou, with all his patience and kindness, felt no unease at taking in a random rebellious brat from the streets. Koushirou had come over from Japan with his daughter to share his culture and traditions to wayward youths as well as teach the art of kendo. It was there that Zoro learned discipline and felt at home ever since losing his parents. He grew up happy with food in his belly and a roof over his head, along with the bounds of a family. 

He owes a lot to his foster parent and to Kuina who had become his motivation growing up.

Older than him by five years, Kuina had moved out closer to a city some states over, to fully embrace independence that adulthood grants. Making a name for herself professionally, and providing herself stability with a house of her own, it wasn’t long until Wado came into the world.

All had been going really well for his pseudo sister, which is why she had welcomed Zoro with open arms to move into the spare room she had when he got accepted to a school in the city she resided in. She felt it best if he commuted from her home to school instead of spending on a dorm room. So, he had spent a good time with his practically nephew as he matured from baby to adorable tot.

The accident had thrown a horrible curve ball at their happy family. He still recalls the stone cold shock he felt when receiving a call from the local authorities stating that there had been a mass shooting between gangs. Kuina had been collateral damage, just at the wrong place at the wrong time.

He had felt utter numbness when he arrives at the scene of the crime, watching several bodies under white sheets be carried off. It where there that he met a Chase ‘smoker’ R., the head detective in investigating all things gang related.

Their first meeting had been a little strange, with how the older man had been mid conversation with his fellow officers; only to stop mid-sentence when he did a double take when he first looked over at his arrival across the yellow tape. There was a disbelieving pained recognition that had crossed his eyes, but he had quickly masked it with a stern expression. Smoker had walked over to him with intent, introducing himself as ‘Smoker’ and had the same initial look of disbelief for a second when he had heard the name Roronoa.

At that very moment, Zoro had paid it no mind for the odd reactions- too lost in his own turmoil over Kuina. Later though, he would find out why exactly the officer had looked as if he recognized him.

Smoker was a man with a no nonsense aura and a gruff exterior; but it was apparent that he truly felt sympathy for the injustice bestowed in all those affected. It was his office that Zoro and any those who had the victims reported to when any information was disclosed to the families. It was also there that he had finally learned the surname of the detective.

It’s odd how fate plays its hand, the loss of a family member led to the meeting of others. What cruel circumstances to meet the younger brother of his biological father while he was having to handle his sister’s death.

Smoker had admitted that laying eyes on Zoro was like staring at a ghost of his late older brother, who had perished so young, along with his wife- Zoro’s mother, in a plane crash coming from a trip abroad. Zoro had been staying with a family friend at the time of his parent’s demise. Smoker informs Zoro that at the time he had still been a minor and when he finally came of age to demand custody, Zoro had been transferred from foster family to foster family until he was lost in the system.

Overall, it was a very trying period of his life, and he is quite glad that the worst of it is now behind him. As ironic and disastrous the timing was, it certainly shaped his life enough leading to the path he’s currently on.

Nineteen at the time, Zoro was still very much impulsive and as most youth felt after a terrible loss; running head first into trouble was a great idea. Smoker had of course been familiar with that intense look of rage, seeing it on so many victims of tragedy. His uncle had felt it his duty to guide him as the older man wished he could have done years before. Late as it was, Zoro did see the sincerity of his uncle in wanting to connect with the last bit of family he had.

It was through Smoker that Zoro decided to lean his profession toward criminal justice. He completed his studies as he knew Koushirou and Kuina would have wanted and with recommendations from his uncle, he received a position in the force. With drive like his, it didn’t take long for him to rise in ranks in the field.

Work down the line aside, Kuina being gone had been distressing and he had in the process lost his motivation. He was in a real slump for some time as he went through the stages of grief. The funeral had been particularly painful as her body was lowered down, her tomb stone read in Hiragana to honor her Japanese roots. Koushirou and him had been the last to leave along with Wado in his father’s arms, little hiccupped sobs being let out as the little one tried to keep silent.

Zoro had frequented bars to handle his sadness; he had indulged in alcohol since a young age; thus his limit was practically nonexistent, so drink hardly numbed him. Didn’t stop him from trying, if he wasn’t drinking then he mostly stayed on campus putting his all classes as a distraction. He knew fully well that Kuina would come and haunt his ass if he dared used her death as an excuse to give up; but it was still a difficult process.

Koushirou had stayed in the city to gather some of Kuina’s possessions and take some time away from the dojo he raised his daughter for so many years and provide himself and his son some mutual comfort. He also wanted to ensure that Wado would be well taken care of now that Kuina had passed.

Unbeknownst to both Koushirou and Zoro, Wado had been witnessing his father slowly let grief overcome him by getting high enough to pass out. The bastard had been good at keeping it under wraps until he just left, syringes over flowing the waste bin in the room he shared with his late spouse.

It was from that moment on that Zoro snapped out of his self-pity and made a decision. Talking it out with the man who was pretty much his father, he declared that he would take in Wado, there was no way he was allowing the poor boy to get dragged into the system, and he owes it to the both of them for being there for him growing up.

Koushirou had looked a tad bit apprehensive; but in the end smiled and agreed that Wado would be well taken care of by his son. With a hand on his shoulder, Koushirou made sure that he would stay in touch and that Zoro made sure to bring his grandson to visit him.

Zoro doesn’t regret his choice and never will. Wado is his, and the hell he’ll allow anyone to lay a hand on his boy. He could only count his blessings that Wado had been willing to live with him, and is relived that the little blonde was so well behaved for him. And that he had no problems sharing attention and time between him and his younger brothers.

Zoro leads the three to bed, pajamas in place and a glass of water for each on the counter. He makes sure that Shu has his socks on to keep his feet warm for when he wakes up for his nightly bathroom break- wouldn’t want the cold floor giving him a cold. He places two pillows on each side of Tetsu’s bed to keep the red head from rolling around too much.

With the two younger boys closing their eyes, Wado and Zoro share an affirmative look and Wado finally lays his head on his pillow. Closing his gold eyes, the little blonde finally goes into sleep mode. Zoro flicks off the lights and a smile graces his lips as he hears three individual voices.

“Oyasumi otōsan.”

“Night papa.”

“Hasta mañana papi.”

“Night boys” he responds making his was to his own bed. Stretching out the cricks in his back and feeling a lot older than his twenty five years, he’s ready to indulge in his favorite pastime beside kendo and drinking. Sleep.

On the brink of dozing off Zoro lets one last thought process through, ‘maybe the boys will annoy Sanji enough to let me make it up to him with a drink.’ He snorts at his own idiocy one last time and finally snores are all that’s heard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading guys! Hope it was satisfactory.  
Once again for those that want some clarification   
Wado= Wado Ichimonji  
Testsu= Sandai Kitetsu  
Shu= Shusui  
I am not actually caught up with the manga, last that I read was that Luffy was escaping Big Mom. But from unintentional spoilers that are difficult to completely avoid, there is a new sword in the manga. But I haven't read that far thus I'm sticking with Shusui... For now perhaps, I'll see down the line.   
Anyway, I love to hear from you guys, so thanks for reading and write me what ya think.

**Author's Note:**

> Shoot me up with your thoughts on the new version, thanks for giving it a shot.


End file.
